Angel's Shield
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Raised to become a soldier, Atem has been given the sacred task of protecting the last of the "Connectors," a race once dedicated to the well-being of the planet. Little does Atem know, this sacred task will take him to lands undiscovered and push him to the brink and force him to acknowledge an emotion that he was taught to bury to the very depths of his soul.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria: I know that I informed all of you that I wouldn't be back until the summertime, but of all of a sudden I started editing and BOOM, I started posting. I don't know when the next update will be, but I do have another batch of chapters for you guys, but until I edit those, enjoy my new story- Angel's Shield! Thanks for your patience

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the story Yu-gi-oh nor do I own any of the words, those belong to _Grey Company. _

* * *

_**"Nature never sends a great man into the planet, without confiding the secret to another soul."**_

_**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

Chapter One – The Child of Intertwining Suns

If Timaeus had the courage to strain his ears, he would be able to hear the long-forgotten screams of terror, the moans of pain and the clash of dull blades and novice magic. The sounds of the valiant villagers had long gone and Timaeus had not the courage to recall them. He had not the courage to imagine how frightened the elderly and small children must have been when the shadows crept into their beds and devoured them as they slept, or how enraged the younger men and women had been when the shadows sapped them of them strength before they too were devoured.

"Commander?" a soldier, a new recruit, if Timaeus recalled, murmured. "This village-"

"It's right on the border of Voronda." Timaeus muttered, displeased at the information. "If a passing noble hadn't seen the smoke the previous night then it would have been days before we discovered it."

The recruit swallowed, his grey eyes giving the decayed village a harrowed glance. It was a look that Timaeus was all too familiar with. This one wouldn't last long in the Order and Timaeus would be happy to see him go. He had no time for those looking for glory and prestige.

"Check the outer perimeter and look for straggling survivors." Timaeus lips thinned at the baseless order, but it was enough to get the new recruit moving and out of his sight. The boy would be looking for hours and it would do him some good and have him reconsider his decision of staying with the Order. Let him look for glory elsewhere.

In the end, the search for survivors was fruitless. The remaining houses that survived held nothing but memories of the people who once resided within them and the houses that no longer stood were nothing but burnt wood and ash. Under the red sun of the eclipsing sun, the village looked dismal and apocalyptic. It gave Timaeus a picture of what the world would look like the Unknown continued their relentless assault across the globe. Despite all the Order did, they would never be able to save enough people, but the words of his father echoed in his mind—they would do enough, enough for the world to survive until a solution was found.

It was all they could do.

"Commander Ithildin! Commander Ithildin!"

Timaeus turned away from the burnt remnants of the local inn to see a healer rushing in his direction, holding a bundled cloth against her bosom. Her face filled with surprise and relief.

"Corporal Helena," Timaeus waited patiently as the healer caught her breath. "What have you found?"

"A baby, Commander, I found a child." Helena held the bundle away from her chest and allowing Timaeus to have a closer look. Inside, laid a babe whose eyes was closed and shaking against the chill in the air.

Carefully, Timaeus touched a gloved finger against the babe's cheek and tensed when it opened its eyes to reveal a stunning shade of red—crimson red—to be exact. The color of the babe's eyes were startling and made Timaeus a touch wary.

"Where did you find it?"

"I found _him_ just outside the village." Helena tugged the child close again, cooing when he squirmed under her touch. "It is rare that we find survivors, Commander."

"Indeed, but Helena, you know we cannot keep the child." Timaeus met Helena's startled green eyes without flinching. "We must take precautions, Helena, this babe could be an—"

"Don't," Helena shook her head, giving the child a piteous glance. "He looks fine, Commander, I-I cannot think about killing a _child." _

"And yet, it must be done." Timaeus swallowed back bile at the thought of harming a seemingly innocent child, but what choice did they have?

"Wait," Helena pleaded. "We could check if he is one of them or not." Helena's eyes lowered to Timaeus small knife strapped to his leg. "The Unknown have black blood, do they not? It is one feature they cannot hide."

"Very well," Timaeus consented, reaching for the babe, and taking him into his arms. "Grab the knife."

"Yes sir," Helena slid the knife out of his sheath, swallowing when the babe squirmed in Timaeus' arms. "Commander-"

"It must be done, Corporal." Timaeus said firmly. "It is either this or the alternative and I whether the child have a small cut than make a dreadful mistake that even I will go insane by."

Helena swallowed before nodding and making a small cut, flinching when the child let out a shrill loud enough to catch the attention of several soldiers nearby. Timaeus ignored the piercing cry, holding the child close to his armored chest as Helena murmured comforting words, watching with apprehension as a trickle of red blood slid down the babe's arm.

"Heal him, quickly," Timaeus ordered, his voice tinged with relief at the sight of red blood. A life had been spared amidst the chaos and Timaeus was glad for it. Now, the only problem that remained was where the child would be placed?

"I cannot wait to take him back to the Order, Commander." Helena gently took the child out of his arms, pressing an apologetic kiss against the babe's tan cheek. "What are we going to name him?"

"What? We're not keeping the child, Helena; the Order has no business taking care of a babe, an orphaned babe no less."

"He would not be safe, Timaeus." Helena gave him an imploring look. "What would the orphanage think about taking in a child that was found in a razed village? A village razed by the Unknown?"

They would not trust the babe, they would _kill _the babe and claim that he turned into an Unknown and tried to eradicate the other children and Timaeus would never forgive himself if harm to the child.

"Very well, he shall accompany us back to Voronda." Timaeus took the child into his arms and wrapped him in red cloak, finding it ironic that the child's eyes matched their Order's color. "I suppose the little one would need a name?"

"We cannot keep him calling him child or babe." Helena smiled as Timaeus tickled the child's bare stomach. The man would make a good father. "What will you name him?"

"Atem." Timaeus responded, staring down at the child in wonder as he stopped moving at the name. "I certainly hope that is a good sign. Do you like the name, child? Atem Ithildin." Timaeus didn't bother to fight off of his smile as he suddenly had a squirming, giggling child in his arms. "I'll take that as a yes, but we'll have to introduce you to your grandfather."

Helena frowned at the mention of Lord Ithildin. "Are you sure that your father will let you keep him? He's a rather stern man and doesn't like surprises."

"No," Timaeus agreed solemnly. "But, he'll just have to take this one in stride." Timaeus raised his head, letting out a shrill whistle to let his soldiers know that it was time to depart. "Whether he likes it or not, this child is an Ithildin now."

* * *

Atem squirmed in Timaeus arms as he stared his father down. The man spoke little as he recounted his story about the razed village and finding the orphaned baby. His father's gray eyes remained impassive as they took in Atem's features. It was true that he didn't have the Ithildin grey eyes or dark hair, but he would be an addition to the family all the same.

"You know little to nothing about raising a babe." His father leaned back against his seat, tilting his head to the side and staring at his son as if he was the most amusing thing in the world. "What makes you think that you're ready to be a parent?"

"I'm not, but I can't leave Atem at the orphanage." Timaeus lips thinned at the thought. Though they spent little time together, Timaeus couldn't imagine his day starting without the little babe. "I will renounce my titles and land and I will raise him alone if I must."

"The babe has already wrapped you around his finger." His father stood from the chair, holding his arms out to take Atem and Timaeus granted the request with little hesitation. "He is quite a handsome one, but he will never inherit your lands, Timaeus. He is not an Ithildin though he may carry our name. I suggest that he becomes a squire within the Order of the Crimson when he reaches thirteen. This way, he will have a secure future."

Timaeus took Atem back into his arms, his heart tearing at the thought of his son of being in the Order of the Crimson. It was nothing to scoff at and his boy…his son would be in harm's way one day and the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

"This world is a dangerous one, boy." His father murmured. "It would be in Atem's best interest to join the Order and learn to defend himself against the Unknown. The boy in your arms is strong and I have no doubt that he will be great, just as his father."

"What of his education or his magical abilities? What are we to do about those?"

"We will give him nothing but the best of both, Timaeus." His father clapped him on the shoulder. "In my opinion, you are too young to be a father, but the fact that you chose to be Atem's makes me proud. Keep him in line and on the path of just and both of you will be just fine, understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Timaeus rose from the chair, keeping a tight grip on Atem. "Thank you for your blessing, father."

"You're welcome, my boy, may the Goddess light your path and the little one's as well."

* * *

Timaeus stared out the window as the sun was sinking into the horizon. Behind him, Atem squirmed in his new crib, his mouth full of his new teddy bear and the sounds of the coos brought a smile to the young knight's face. Their first day was long and hard, but Timaeus enjoyed all the moments from the diaper chaining, feeding, bathing and sleeping-however short it may have been-

Fatherhood was indeed a trial and it was nothing compared to his knight training and leadership in the Order, but it was a trial that he wouldn't trade for the leisure and luxury his bachelorhood brought him. Those days were long gone and seeing his men a drunk and rowdy mess, he was glad for it.

"Atem, my son, you're going to be the death of me with how adorable you are." Timaeus approached the crib, leaning over it and smiling at his son. "You'll also be the death of me with the lack of sleep, I do have duties to the Order, you know?"

Atem's only response was to chew on his teddy bear and squirm and the only thing Timaeus could do was chuckle at the sight of it.

"You're going to be a fine boy, aren't you?" Timaeus leaned down and pressed a finger against the flushed cheek. "I know you'll make me proud, Atem." Timaeus' face darkened suddenly. "I just hope that I'll be there to see it."

The darkness on Timaeus' face faded when felt his finger being grabbed and tugged. "Yes, I know, I should stop being so solemn. I'll be there to watch grow into a fine young man." He squeezed Atem's smaller finger in return. "I will make sure of it. Now, do your old man a favor and shut those eyes, and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

As Atem's eyes slid shut, Timaeus allowed his to slack with exhaustion and he found himself laying on the floor next to his son's crib with his eyes sliding closed, but as the room enveloped into darkness, his body tensed and his eyes snapped open. He _hated _the darkness-it brought nothing but despair and those creatures with it.

No, instead of falling into the sweet embrace of sleep, he would lay here awake by his son's side and watch over the precious life that was now in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria: Thank you guys for being patient in waiting for the next chapter! Enjoy your read.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the story Yu-gi-oh nor do I own any of the words, those belong to _Grey Company_

**Current Song - Song of the Ancients **

* * *

_"Truth cannot be taught but it is quickly recognized by the person ready to discover it."_

_-Barry Long _

**Chapter Two – Innocence's Destruction **

Timaeus sharp eyes watched as his now five-year-old son tugged on his ceremonial clothing. It was a day of glory to watch his son _not _getting out of his ceremony clothing. He thanked all the deities he could as he watched his son struggle briefly before giving up and planting his bottom on the cold carpet of his office.

"It's not fair." Atem pouted, folding his arms and giving his father a withering glare. "Why do I have to wear these stupid clothes?"

"It's your birthday." Timaeus stated, turning his eyes back to his paperwork. He promised Helena to give her a full list of supplies before heading to his father's manor. "Your grandfather would be disappointed if you didn't come dressed properly."

"Grandpa Maximus doesn't mind!" Atem stood quickly; rushing to his father's side and tugged on the red cloak his father seemed to adore. "I want a cloak like this one, daddy."

Timaeus' heart gave a sharp jolt and he was quick to tug the cloak out of his son's hands. "No." Timaeus winced when the response came out harsher than he had intended. "Do you know what this cloak means, Atem?"

"N-no…"

"This cloak signifies that I am a part of the Order of the Crimson, it's a group that helps and protects people from all over the world."

"All over the world?" Atem repeated. "Is that why I stay at Grandpa Maximus house so much?"

"That's right." Timaeus responded gently. "Daddy has to go on trips to protect people and most of all he has to make sure that all of the bad things stay away from you."

"Do you go to the Land of the Elves?" Atem asked, tugging on his father's cloak again, despite the earlier warning. "Grandpa Maximus told me that it's full of trees and magic!"

Timaeus heart twisted at the thought of Mellyrn, the Land of the Trees and home to the Aura Readers and Elves, two races on the edge of extinction. Was it fair to tell his son that once he was old enough, he would never see the elves? That the mysterious people would most likely be wiped out?

"Daddy?" Atem frowned up at Timaeus, his crimson eyes a touch frightened. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Timaeus murmured, pushing his chair out and gathering Atem into his lap. "Nothing is wrong with Papa." Timaeus placed his head gently on top of Atem's wild hair wondering if it would be a good idea to get it cut. "Nothing is wrong."

"Papa-"

"It's my boy's birthday and nothing could ruin such an occasion!" Timaeus pressed a loud kiss against his son's cheek, chuckling when Atem groaned and squirmed.

"Daddy! Gross!"

Timaeus placed Atem back on his feet, ruffling his hair and making sure to grin down at his son. "You're turning six years old today, how do you feel about it?"

Atem shrugged, his face scrunching up in confusion. "I don't feel any different."

"Oh, come now," Timaeus teased gently. "Of course you're different. You're going to be one whole year older and one step closer to starting your magic lessons."

Timaeus watched with suppressed amusement when Atem was quick to get his small staff out of his satchel. It was of a elaborate design and had no place being in the hands of a destructive five year old hand, but Atem was a different child- a special child who took to magic like a ship merged with the sea.

"I can't wait to start learning, Daddy." Atem waved the small staff around and Timaeus was _grateful _that Atem didn't know any spells. "The magic doctor said that I have-I have-'" Atem's nose scrunched up in thought. "What kind of magic, dad?"

"Heaven Magic." Timaeus responded, his throat tightening at the thought. Heaven Magic was said to be the most powerful to grace Ilfirin and even the most experienced mages didn't trifile with those who wielded it. Atem would be a true force to be reckoned with once he started learning. It frightened Timaeus as a father to watch his son grow stronger as the days trickled by, but the fact that his precious son would be _able _to protect himself in such a dangerous world brought him relief.

Too many times did he walk the roads of razed villages to see women sobbing over their children and husbands. He had seen too many bodies burnt to prevent them from being taken by the Unknown. He would gladly see his son to his full potential if only it was to protect himself and others.

"Heaven Magic?" Atem tried, scrunching up his nose at the name. "What is Heaven Magic?"

"Heaven Magic is magic that can move the very stars, my boy." Timaeus watched as his son's face lit up at the thought. "Your training will be very hard, but you'll become the best, won't you?"

"Yes, Papa!"

"That's my son." Timaeus rose from the chair, reaching his out his hand for his son's. "Come along, it's time for to join grandpa. He says that he has a gift for you."

"Really!?"

"Really." Timaeus chuckled as Atem grabbed his hand tightly. The day would be filled of screaming children, candy, and too much sunlight and sound, but Timaeus wouldn't miss it for all the quiet in the world.

After all, silence was nothing compared to his son's happiness.

* * *

The Ithildin Manor sat in the hills overlooking Voronda City made it a wondrous sight to look upon. The banner of the Order of the Crimson that flew overhead spoke of the family's dedication to the organization and the gates leading to the four-story manor spoke of its old money and its place within Voronda City. It was a picture of envy and the dreams of the those who wished to make something of themselves in their decaying world.

However, Timaeus thought little of the riches his family seemed to show off. To him, the Ithildin Manor was _home_ and held many memories of pain and despair. The halls held epitaphs of his training to become one the Trinity, an élite group of Knights that guarded the King and Queen of Aldeon and it held the story of his mother's death and her ascension of becoming an Unknown. This was a place of his beginnings and if things went the way his father wanted, it would become a place that he ruled over Voronda City with a wife and a legitimate heir.

"Smile." Maximus murmured from beside him causing Timaeus to jolt. "It's your son's birthday."

Timaeus hummed in agreement, watching his son among the many children who were destined to become Order members. It was not the first time Timaeus wished that his son could wander the streets and find friends of his own, but his father would be appalled at the thought. He would make sure to take Atem into the city the first chance he got. It would be good for the boy to make friends who saw the world differently.

"What are you thinking about?" Maximus questioned, his grey eyes taking in his son's serious expression. "Has something happened in the Order?"

"No." Timaeus responded. "Atem is six today."

"Yes, and?"

"I worry about his well-being, Father." Timaeus turned his eyes away and met his father's with a weary smile. "This world...it's fading."

"Indeed." Maximus murmured in grim agreement. "However, there is little we can do but to maintain it however long we can." Maximus turned to the screaming children. "It's the least we can do."

"It's not your fault."

Maximus snorted in dark amusement. "You would defend your old man until his deathbed?"

Timaeus closed his eyes at his father's words, nodding his head. "Even then, I would defend you."

Much to Timaeus surprise, his father's eyes grew wet with the admission. He was quite startled to see his strong, imposing father shed tears and just as Timaeus opened his mouth, the look faded away to one of resignation and grim determination as if his father made some silent decision. Timaeus didn't bother to ask what it was, his father was never the type to open up to him emotionally after his mother passed, but he found himself alright with not knowing.

Maybe it was better that way.

"Papa! Papa!" Atem screeched, tackling him by grabbing his legs. "Can we have cake now? It's been an hour!"

"Alright, my boy, alright." Timaeus ruffled his son's hair and leading him over to the table where a two tier chocolate cake waited. The children gathered around him with eager faces, all of them ready to devour it with small hands.

"Shall we sing?" Timaeus murmured to the group of over-eager children. "A happy birthday to Atem?"

As the high-pitched lyrics of Atem's birthday song rose into the air, Timaeus glanced down and spotted a child near the birthday cake, staring at it with blank expression that sent a shiver of apprehension down his spine. He watched, avidly, as the child turned his head in his direction and a pair of golden eyes stared into his own. The sounds of his father's roar moved him into action when the child's flesh melted off his bones to reveal the wicked black form of an Unknown.

"Draw your blade, Timaeus!" Maximus roared among the screams of the children. "Hurry!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Timaeus turned to see Atem grabbing his hand and stalling his retrieval of his blade. With the Unknown approaching them at inhuman speeds, Timaeus grabbed his son and pushed the small form behind him and formed a magical barrier just as the long arm of the Unknown came bearing down on them and causing Timaeus to flinch when the shield cracked at the impact.

"Daddy-"

"Hush." Timaeus orderly firmly, keeping his eyes steady on the Unknown. The barrier he conjured was weak at best and would last long enough for the guards to arrive.

"_Daddy!" _Atem whimpered as the Unknown attacked the barrier again, its long arm sliding against the shield with a sickening sound. The Unknown gaping jaws and beady yellow eyes bared down on them and Atem released a high-pitched whimper that caused Timaeus to tug his son closer.

It was only at the sound of the guards furious yells that Timaeus turned his attention away from the Unknown and that was enough for the creature to crack the weak barrier and lunge at him.

Timaeus' head was wrenched to the side and fire raced up and down his face, but despite the searing pain, he grabbed Atem and tossed him one of the nearby guards before drawing his blade and quickly felling the beast. Timaeus watched as the Unknown let out a keening cry before falling into the grass and burning away and it was only when the adrenaline that the situation caused faded away that he was aware of his son's loud crying and the unbearable pain that brought him to his knees and to the brink of unconsciousness.

Vaguely, he heard Atem calling out to him and it hurt more than the wound that he couldn't reassure his son as he finally succumbed to the pain.

* * *

It was a small tug on his hand and the brightness of the sun that woke Timaeus days later. The pain of his wound urged him to move his head slowly to the left and found Atem staring at him over the edge of the bed with frightened eyes.

"Daddy...?" Atem whispered, his crimson eyes full of wariness that Timaeus' soul feel hundreds of years older. "Are you awake?"

Slowly, Timaeus reached out a hand from underneath the heavy blankets and patted Atem on the head, grateful to see his son well and unharmed. It lightened his heart when he saw the wariness vanish instantly at his silent reassurance.

"Are you okay?" Timaeus croaked out, feeling the bed shift as Atem climbed on and laid against his side. "Atem?"

"I'm okay." the bed shifted and Timaeus felt the weight of Atem's head on his chest. "Daddy? W-what was that monster? Grandpa called it an Unknown."

Timaeus heart clenched and an all too familiar fear took over his body. Never did he-never did he think that he would be telling his son so early what the Unknown were, but the question made him realize how _foolish _he was in not telling his son. How foolish he had been in his attempt to keep Atem safe for as long as possible when they were never truly safe despite living behind Voronda's walls.

"The Unknown are creatures who appeared in this world several years ago." Timaeus began, a numb feeling settling over his body as he retold story that passed through countless mouths. "They are creatures of the night and hurt people like us, Atem."

"People like us?"

"Humans." Timaeus elaborated further. "They hurt humans and they, they, disguised themselves like us if they-"

"Kill...?" the word sounded _wrong _coming from a six-year-old, but it was no less accurate. "Can anybody be an Unknown then?"

"Yes," the word was painful coming out of Timaeus mouth, but he wouldn't lie and protect his son any longer. "Which is why we have to be very careful, but that doesn't mean you can't trust the people around you."

"Okay," a pause before "Daddy?"

"Yes, Atem?"

"I'm glad you're okay and I want to protect people like you do, daddy." Atem inched closer to him, smiling down at him. "I want to join the Order when I'm older. Can I?"

Timaeus stared down at his son, swallowing the lump in his throat before reaching down and ruffling his son wild hair. All along his father was right and he would make sure that his son would be able to protect himself and others.

It was the least he could do.

"Yes." Timaeus murmured, his heart silently breaking at his son overwhelming joy. "Yes, you can join."


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria: Thank you guys for being patient in waiting for the next chapter! Enjoy your read.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the story Yu-gi-oh nor do I own any of the words, those belong to _Grey Company_

**Current Song - Song of the Ancients **

* * *

_"Because your own strength is unequal to the task, do not assume that it is beyond the powers of man; but if anything is within the powers and province of man, believe that it is within your own compass also."_

_-Marcus Aurelius _

Chapter Three - Crimson Beginnings

Timaeus would never admit it, but losing his right-eye was not only a blow to his pride, but equivalent to losing his sword-arm. Make no mistake, he was more than capable of wielding his weapons, but the fact that his weak on his right side made him _useless _in certain situations and his team had to cover him on the more dangerous missions of wiping out Unknown. Not only did this make things rather awkward around his team, but made his home life unbearable to the point his now thirteen year old son could barely stand the sight of him.

Just as he promised, he allowed Atem to join the Order of the Crimson at the ripe age of twelve years old as a squire and stable boy. The work was hard and demanding, but more than often did Timaeus receive reports of praise at his son's meticulous work and skill as a mage, swordsman, and horseman. Internally, Timaeus' soul glowed with more pride than he knew what to do with, but he kept it bottled up inside, only nodding in approval when Atem showed him a new spell or came home with a newly made sword from the blacksmith. The rate in which Atem was learning was astounding but Timaeus had no choice but to take it in stride. With the increase activity of the Unknown, Timaeus had no choice but to take his son's accomplishments with a grain of salt and that decision turned out to be one of regret when he and Atem could barely start a conversation let alone stay in the same room together in their shared home.

The sound of a sword leaving its sheath caused Timaeus to pause in his thoughts and look up to see his teenage son examining his own blade. He watched as Atem attempted to lift the Broadsword to no avail.

"What are you doing, boy?" Timaeus' rough voice questioned mildly. "I thought you had your own light swords?"

"I do," Atem panted, gently placing the broadsword down on the carpeted floor of their living room. "I-I just wanted to see your sword and I didn't want to bother you-"

"It's fine, Atem." Timaeus rose from the chair of their dinner table and approached his son and taking the blade from his son's smaller hands. His sword, Cahadras, was a uniquely large for a broadsword, but it had been a gift from his father who said the material used to make it was from the elves themselves which was perfect for conducting magic.

"I'm curious as to why you want to see my blade." Timaeus stared down at his son with a lone gray eye. "What's so special about it?"

"It's _Cahadras." _Atem breathed in awe, staring at the blade in his father's hand. "It's the Hand belonging to the First Crimson Blade."

Timaeus lightly winced at the formal title. It was true that he was First Crimson Blade, a title given to those who were powerful enough to earn it, but he didn't want his son to admire him, respect yes, but never admire.

He was too old for admiration.

"Is Yusei goading you again?" Timaeus asked lightly, guiding his son to the couch and finding himself surprised that they were actually talking. It felt like eons since he last talked to this son in this manner. "I told you to pay no attention to him or his brother."

"But, dad-"

"Atem." Timaeus' voice held a tinge of authority and Atem was quick to thin his lips in obvious displeasure. "What is one of the number one rule among the squires?"

"Not to let competition rules us." Atem recited dutifully. "But, dad, I can't let him keep teasing me."

"Right, and what is the rule that _I _taught you?"

"You must earn respect among your peers." Atem murmured. "Are you telling me to-"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, son." Timaeus was quick to interrupt his son's trail of thought. "I am merely asking you to recite what I've told you. Do as I say, not as I do, understand?"

Atem beamed, a secret light entering his eyes. "Yes, dad, I understand."

"Very good." Timaeus nudged his head in the direction of the dinner table. "Come eat, you have a long day of training and studying ahead of you."

* * *

It was no surprise that Atem and Yusei ended up in the discipline quarters the next day. The sun was high in the sky when one of his lesser commanders approached him looking a bit harried.

"Lord Commander."

Timaeus paused in repairing his blade to give the lesser commander his attention. "Yes?"

The other man coughed, shuffling his feet before responding. "Lord Ithildin-Atem- has been placed in the discipline quarters."

"Fighting?"

"Yes, Lord Commander."

Timaeus gave the man a look before returning to his blade, smiling internally when the man shuffled again. Soldiers these days had little to no patience. He had expected this moment, but it made him no less proud.

"Do not lighten his punishment because he is my son." Timaeus finally spoke lightly, a teasing gleam in his lone gray eye. "Let Atem _and _Yusei suffer in the discipline quarters for the remainder of the training day."

"Yusei was not the one-"

Timaeus looked up, giving the man a dangerous stare. "You know I don't take lightly to _favoritism_ commander."

"N-no, sir."

"Well then, make sure that both boys are given the proper punishment. We of the Crimson strive on equality. I earned my way up to the top without my name, lieutenant, let them do the same."

"I understand, Lord Commander."

"Good, and one more thing, lieutenant."

"Yes?"

"Do tell High Lord Fudo that I will be meeting with him tomorrow afternoon at twelve to discuss the little bribery he has going around with you and a few others."

"M-my-"

"You are dismissed."

Timaeus lowered his gaze when the man scuttled out with his tail between his legs, quickly shutting the door behind him. What a sight to see such a coward run among these halls, but nobles ran the lower ranks and it wouldn't be easy to eradicate most of them nor would it be wise. As the Unknown grew in steady numbers, it grew difficult to find new members for the Order. The once proud people of Ifilrin were steadily growing weary of their situation and Timaeus could no longer call them out on their cowardice.

He, too, was growing tired of this seemingly fruitless crusade.

With each year that passed, Timaeus longed for the Voronda Countryside where his father now waited out his last days. But, the thought of Atem facing his training and initiation into the Order alone made Timaeus push himself a little further. He would see his son don a cloak of the deepest red before he passed his sword down to the next generation.

At day's end, word of Atem and Yusei's punishment spread like wildfire and Timaeus found himself facing Lord Fudo earlier than expected, but he embraced the turn of events with a tolerant air and invited the man to sit in the chair which was respectfully declined.

"You punished my son."

"Yes." Timaeus leaned against his chair staring down at the High Lord with barely veiled impatience. "He was involved in a fight and no fighting is allowed within the barracks."

"I certainly hoped that you punished your son." Fudo seethed. "Showing favoritism-"

"My son is in the discipline quarters with Yusei. He is not immune to punishment. He made his bed and he shall lie in it."

Fudo's anger vanished and a placating smile took his place and for a brief moment, Timaeus worried about the man's sanity and Yusei's safety. Dealing with people of Fudo's stature _exhausted _him to his very bones, but he rose from his chair and placed his hands firmly behind his back and smiled down at the man who gave him trouble on a daily basis.

"Is that all, Lord Fudo?"

"No." Fudo retrieved a folded piece of paper from the folds of his jacket. "Other Lords have placed a number of complaints with how you conduct business with the Order."

Timaeus' teeth clenched as Fudo listed his grievances with a smug tone that was enough for him to reach across the table and choke the life out of the High Lord, but he wouldn't deprive Yusei of a father in this day and age.

No, the Unknown would do that soon enough.

"We will be taking these grievances up with the High Council and see that your position as First Crimson Blade is removed and your status lowered-"

"I am the son of Maximus Ithildin." Timaeus tone was low but no less dangerous and it caused Fudo to shrink against the chair. "I am the son of the Blade of Voronda and I _earned _my title of First Crimson Blade and if you do not remove yourself from my sight, I will show you exactly how I earned it."

"You cannot speak to me like that!"

Timaeus reached for Cahadras and it was enough incentive for Fudo to race out of his office whilst aiming curses at Timaeus. The door slammed shut, and a wave of relief washed over him. Truth be told, he rather be fighting Unknown than dealing with nobility even if he himself was one.

"I should have let Atem deal with the atrocious man." Timaeus muttered sourly. "That troublesome boy, but I suppose that I can be at fault as well. I did tell him to pick a fight." Timaeus sighed, running a hand through his graying hair. "I best not mention it, he probably thinks he's disappointed me."

The door creaked open and Atem's face appeared on the other side wearing a grin and sporting a black eye that would take days to heal even with spells.

"I hope you beat that boy to a pulp." Timaeus waved his son inside, grinning when his son shoved Yusei inside who was also sporting a black eye.

Well, this was unexpected.

"Yusei Fudo." Timaeus greeted with a displeased air, feeling a smudge of satisfaction when the young man flinched. "I hear that you've been giving my boy trouble?"

Yusei gave a sharp salute so perfect that it put a good part of his new soldiers to shame. "Yes, Lord Commander."

"Care to tell me why?"

"I was jealous, Lord Commander."

Atem blinked at Yuseil who blushed a vivid red at the sudden attention. "W-why? You're better than me!"

Yusei scowled, giving Timaeus a look of pure envy. "It's not about skill, Atem. It's the fact that you're the son of the _Crimson Blade, _and I'm..."

"An excellent warrior, student and will rise within the Order of your own merits." Timaeus finished proudly. "Both of you will do just fine once you're a part of the Order."

"Dad." Atem flushed at the praise, placing his hands behind his head and nudging Yusei playfully. "You got praised by the Crimson Blade, it was totally worth getting in trouble for, right?"

"My father-"

"You needn't worry about your father, Yusei." Timaeus scowled at the thought of Lord Fudo. "I will make sure this punishment doesn't go on your record, but a warning will, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Commander, thank you, Lord Commander."

"Very good, you are dismissed for the day, Yusei."

"Lord Commander."

Atem's grin melted off his face once Yusei was out of the room and he turned to Timaeus with a small frown. "Lord Fudo bothering you again?"

"It's nothing to trouble yourself with, but Atem, do not cause further trouble with the boy, understand? Let the jealousy run its course and due time neither of you will see each other again. It is common that squires end up in different units, even different cities."

"He apologized so I don't think he's going to be bothering me again." Atem approached the desk, scowling at numerous papers on his father's desk. "You're going to be late again?"

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry."

Atem shrugged and an awkward silence descended upon them. "It's okay, I'm used to it. This means I can go to Aunt Helena's?"

"If she allows it and don't pick on Helios, he is a rather sensitive boy." Timaeus smiled at the thought of the rising mage. It would only be a matter of time before the boy joined the Healing Corp just as his mother before him. He would be ideal for Atem's future unit just as Helena's was for his own.

"You have that look on your face." Atem stared at him with suspicion. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"Look? What look?" Timaeus touched his face, skimming over his scared eye in obvious confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The Thoughtful Look." Atem used air quotes to further emphasize his meaning. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Timaeus smiled when Atem huffed, turning his nose up in obvious displeasure. "Be gone from my sight, boy. You have better things to do than shadow my doorstep all day."

As soon as those words those left his mouth, Timaeus watched in surprise when Atem saluted so sharply that it put Yusei's to shame and the sight of it caused Timaeus to turn away to hide his proud grin.

"Lord Commander." Atem chuckled when his father turned back to him with a playful scowl, but Atem wise enough to see the pride shine through his father's remaining eye. "Don't work too hard, Dad."

"Don't cause too much trouble, son."

Atem tossed him a grin and made his way to the door. "I wouldn't be your son if I didn't cause trouble."

It was only when Atem left his office that Timaeus chuckled deeply and loudly. He finally understood what his own father went through and the thought provoked him to sit down and write an apology letter to Maximus about how much trouble he caused him through out his younger years. It would be a fruitless effort, but he knew his father would love the gesture nonetheless.

It was the thought that counted.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyria: Thank you for waiting patiently for the update. This chapter concludes Atem's side. Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the story Yu-gi-oh nor do I own any of the words, those belong to _Grey Company_

**Current Song - Song of the Ancients **

* * *

_"...**We fight not for ourselves but for growth, growth that goes on for ever.** To-morrow, whether we live or die, growth will conquer through us." _

_- H.G. Wells _

**Chapter Four - First Strikes **

Atem touched his father's red cloak with a reverence he only reserved for prayer at the Goddess' altar. The material was worn from decades of use, but to Atem, it held so much history within the fabric that it felt blasphemous to touch it at all, but his father finally broke after much pleading. The cloak was passed down from his Grandpa Maximus and now it would be passed down to him after a much needed mending job in both cloth and magic. To hold the cloak in his hand was such an honor that he couldn't keep the proud grin from stretching his lips and hurting his cheeks. At seventeen, Atem would finally become a member of the Order of the Crimson just as his father and grandfather before him. He would strive to make his father proud. A task that was no easy feat.

Over the years, his father had become hardened due the relentless Unknown attacks drawing ever closer to Voronda and highly populated cities. It was a blow to their side when the last of the full-blooded elves faded from existence and with their extinction their long history with magic and how to rid the world of the Unknown. The incident had pushed Timaeus into such a rage that the High Council placed him on suspension for a full year and making their home life no better than it had been since he was thirteen.

Gradually, the storm calmed and his father returned to his former self, teasing him when he had the chance and praising him in the privacy of their home. The Unknown had begun to recede, but at the cost of thousands of lives and by that time, the Order's reputation had all but tarnished, but the people would never speak it out-loud. After all, who would defend them from the darkness? It wasn't wise to backtalk those who kept you safe, whole and fed.

"You keep hugging that cloak and you're going to give people strange thoughts."

Atem snorted, glancing over his shoulder to see Yusei leaning against the doorway with a smirk painted on his lips. "It's good to see you again, Yusei."

Yusei shrugged, his red cloak smothering the movement. "It's good to see you again as well, Ithildin."

Atem eyes trailed down to Yusei's red cloak and suppressed the envy he felt at the sight of it. Thanks to Lord Fudo's influence and bribery, Yusei had been placed into the Order a year earlier than his peers and Atem could only stare with red-hot jealously as Timaeus placed the cloak around Yusei's shoulders. His father hadn't been happy about the arrangement, but the Order had no choice seeing as it was an order from upper floors.

However, despite how Yusei earned his cloak, he wore it with pride and did his job beyond his expectations having earned the name "Young Wolf" among his peers.

"How's the outside?" Atem inquired. "How are your expeditions?"

At once, Yusei's face shuttered and his eyes darkened. "I'm not at liberty to discuss my missions, Atem, you of all people should know that by now."

"You've lost people?" Atem continued unheeded to Yusei's warnings. "Yusei?"

"I've lost many people, Atem." Yusei's eyes darkened further at his words. "I've lost many things this past year in which I'm not at liberty to discuss."

"I see..." Atem turned back to his own cloak to give Yusei some semblance of privacy. "I am sure they were brave warriors, Yusei."

"What does it matter if they were brave?" Yusei muttered. "They are dead and gone and there's nothing we can do about it."

Atem turned back to Yusei, shock written over his features. "You think so ill of the dead?"

"No." Yusei was quick to correct. "I think _nothing _of the dead, Atem. If you think constantly of the dead, it will drive you to the brink of insanity. You fight and you survive, you have no time to think of the dead, of the devoured."

"Is that what my father taught you?" Atem questioned quietly, his stomach rolling at the thought. His father had always taught him to say a quick prayer to the dead before moving on. Humans devoured by the Unknown were lost and naught but a quick killing and a prayer would properly send them on their way.

"No, it was something that I learned on my own while traveling with comrades who have left this world." Yusei shook his head, and gave Atem a sympathetic glance. "In time, your thinking will become just as mine has, Atem."

"Rotten?"

Yusei smirked at the barb, shrugging his shoulders as if to tell Atem he found it amusing more than anything. "No, realistic, you will see the world in black and white and you will be better off that way in the end."

"Not all of the Order members see the world as you do, Yusei." Atem narrowed his eyes at Yusei small huff of laughter. He saw nothing worth laughing at. "Did I say something to tickle your funny bone?"

"Your _naivete _is what tickles my funny bone, Ithildin." Yusei stepped further into the room, his eyes taking in the mangled cloak. "If I had a hand in it, you would never wear that Blood Cloak."

"This cloak will touch your shoulders." Atem clenched the cloth between his fingers, as if using it to ground him from lashing out against Yusei. "It has been in my family for generations and it will never touch the likes of you."

Yusei shrugged once more, shooting Atem another amused look. "You say that as if I'm used goods, Atem, but I cannot wait for the day when all the words you are spouting come back and bite you in the ass."

"Be gone from my sight, Fudo." Atem snapped. "Do you not have duties to attend to, or is that cloak merely decoration?"

Yusei bristled at the comment, huffing with distaste before leaving Atem to himself and his cloak, making sure to slam the door with enough force to make the windows rattle.

"What in Gods name was that?" Timaeus emerged from his office, looking disheveled and harried, telling Atem that his old man had been sleeping in his office to escape the constant harassment of his troops and nobles alike. The sight caused Atem to stifle his laughter and turn his attention back to his cloak.

"Just Yusei trying to pick a fight."

Timaeus sighed, running a scared hand through his graying hair. "I have half a mind to run that boy off to outpost in Mellyrn, but his father would roar like the old lion he is until that brat is returned."

"Yusei has told me about his expeditions-"

"He has only been on one expedition so far, Atem, and it was nothing to come to brag about. Granted, they did lose people, but the shock of it was enough to shatter Yusei's illusions of grandeur."

Atem swallowed, lowering his gaze as he remembered Yusei's harsh words. Was he going to end up the same way? He had much admiration for the Order of the Crimson, but then again, so did Yusei and looked where he ended up.

"You shouldn't think about Yusei's attitude too deeply, son." Timaeus approached him, and ruffled his hair. "You will write your own path within the Order. I am deeply proud of you, Atem, never forget that, do you understand?"

"Yes, father, I understand."

Timaeus hummed at his response, his grey eye taking in the tattered cloak and the hold Atem had upon it. "Careful," he cautioned. "You'll tear it further with that grip you have on it."

"Oh," Atem flushed at the scolding, releasing the cloth with regret clear in his movements. "Sorry,"

Timaeus brushed away his son's apology, taking in the cloth with clear fondness on his aged face. "Do not apologize, son. This cloak has seen many battles and with it on your shoulders, maybe, just maybe, we can finally retire it to the vault."

"You think my time in the Order will be the end of the Unknown?" Atem asked, blinking in shock. "You have this much faith in me?"

"Indeed I do." Timaeus murmured with a small smile. "I have a feeling that your time within the Order will go down in the pages of history. That I believe with all that I have."

Atem swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at his father's thoughts, and he couldn't help but bow in the face of it. In the face of his father's belief in him and his abilities.

"I will do all that I can to hold up your belief in me and my abilities, Father. I will do all that I can to make you proud."

Timaeus let out a sigh of fond exasperation, clamping a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Atem? My son, you have already done that ten times over."

* * *

The Coronation of the Red commenced on a day of clear blue skies and roars of triumph as new members of the Order of the Crimson were given their cloaks they worked years to earn. It was a day Atem had waited years to attend.

The massive stone courtyard where the graduation was held was decorated with banners of red and black that blew strongly in the wind. The noise was loud with cheering from parents who were given the privilege to attend and solemn as senior members watched as the glory clouded new members eyes. It was a two-sided coin: one of pride and one of despair.

Timaeus, dressed in his finest armor of red and black, stood on the stage, ready to give each member their cloak, raised his hand to quiet the crowd. The commander was quick to raise his hand again when murmurs of excitement rose from the new members.

"Thank you for attending the Coronation of the Red." Timaeus began, his eye scanning the crowd, his lips pulling into a strained grin at the beaming parents and solemn older members of the Order. "As a father, I can understand the pride and joy most of you are experiencing at seeing your son or daughter become a member of the Order of the Crimson and I am here to pledge that they will see Ilfirin to salvation. This generation will bring prosperity and safety to the borders of the cities and village that scatter across our world. We have lost much, but I am here to promise that with this generation, all will become united under one force to banish the Unknown from our world and back to whence they came."

Atem ,along with several others, blinked at his father's speech. Banish the Unknown? There was no true way to rid the world of such darkness and his father off all people knew this.

So, why say such a thing? Why crush the people's hope in such a way?

"We, of the Order of the Crimson, will bestow peace upon this world and I cannot thank the people enough for their courage." Timaeus stepped back, holding out his hand for the first cloak. "Now, will the first one in line come up?"

As the cloaks were given out, Atem strained his ears as the whispers of the crowd reached the edge of his hearing, and he couldn't say that he wasn't surprised by the doubts.

_"Rid the world of the Unknown? The Commandant must have much belief in this generation." _

_"That, or because his son is in the ranks this time around. Who wouldn't think their kid would rid the world of the Unknown?" _

_"What was that boy's name again? Atem, was it? Doesn't have the Ithildin hair or eyes." _

_"He was adopted by Lord Commander Timaeus, right? The boy is going to be one hell of a power boost to the Order." _

_"Do you think he's going to inherit, Cahadras?" _

_"If he's not, my son will surely inherit it! The Red Horn of the Crimson Order! What an honor!"_

"Atem Ithildin, step forward."

At the sound of his name, Atem's legs shook as he stepped on the stage next to his father, his lips pulling to a nervous smile when his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Atem Ithildin." Timaeus wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and like a spell, Atem felt his shoulders had become heavier with the burden of the Order's task. It was a good weight, an honorable weight.

"I hereby initiate you into the Order of the Crimson and to the 35th Helios Unit. Congratulations, my son."

Atem bowed, his smile triumphant at finally achieving his dream. "Thank you, Lord Commander."

When the coronation was done, and the new members set out to celebrate, Atem found himself in his old room looking over his old barracks and allowed the memories flow over him. So much success and failure and at long last he was a member of the Order, just as his grandfather and father were. He felt a little lost now that he had achieved his dream.

"I thought I'd find you here, you were never one for celebrating." Timaeus leaned against the doorway, still dressed in his ceremonial armor. "How does it feel? The Blood Cloak?"

"Good. It feels good." Atem rolled his shoulders, feeling the magic and age of the cloak flow over him. "What's going to happen now?"

"The 35th Helios Unit is positioned just outside Voronda City so you will be assigned your expedition at dawn tomorrow. Your first mission is actually making it to the outpost."

"So, I will encounter the Unknown?"

"Many, but you needn't worry, I doubt your commander will let you die."

"Speaking of Commanders, what is mine's name? I never had the pleasure of meeting him."

Timaeus smirked, a malicious light entering his grey eye. "I believe he goes by the name of Commander Critias."

Atem froze at the name, his face paling at the _mere _mention of that-that old _croak. _ "Uncle Critias is my commander! Have you no mercy upon your son's soul! How could you?!"

"It'll do you some good and Critias was more than happy to take you into his unit. You'll have a good time with your Uncle. Of that, I am sure."

"But, father-"

"Come along, we must get you ready for your first expedition and Atem, make me proud."

"I-" Atem sighed in resignation and lowered his head. "Yes, father."

* * *

The sun was bright and welcoming the next morning as the 35th Helios Unit waited for the Gates of Voronda to open, making them pray to the seemingly endless armies of Unknown, but Atem sat mounted on his horse, tightening his grip on his horse as he watched his uncle approach him with a stern air he was always known for. He dreaded visiting his Uncle Critias, but it seemed that the feeling was not returned. Critias took delight in his visits, training him to the brink of death and beyond.

The man was the very definition of stern and sadistic. It was maddening, and Atem supposed that he should be grateful, but he wasn't.

He really wasn't.

"Keep your back straight and your eyes forward, Atem." Critias ordered firmly. "I'll not have you falling behind or falling off your horse, understand?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Very well." Critias turned back to his unit, his grin bright and malicious. "Men of the 35th! Let us conquer the Unknown and be rid of them! Fall out!"

Atem tightened his grip on his horse's reins, and gave Voronda, the city he grew up in, one last look before racing off into the endless plains where the Unknown waited.

Where his path lay in wait as well.


End file.
